Bulletin Board
8th June 2009: Character Infobox Update Just a quick note to say some additional fields were added to the character infobox on the weekend. You can see what's what on a new table on the How to Contribute page. I've updated the older pages. --Botcherby 22:44, 8 June 2009 (UTC) 7th May 2009: Attack of the Spammers The original idea behind the bulletin board was for fans to post info related to the community here. But the wiki hasn't reached critical mass for that to happen yet, and in the meantime there have been quite a few malicious attacks on the board. For some reason spammers are stupid enough to think that just because this is called a bulletin board people will take any more notice of their rubbish. So, while the wiki's user base is still gradually increasing the board is going under protection, which means admin access only. Not what I want, but once the community here is larger and more resilient we can open things up again. For now I'd recommend using the forum as a place to post and make suggestions. Also a quick thanks to the wikia staff and helpers that have been deleting some of the spam. --Botcherby 21:20, 7 May 2009 (UTC) 28th April 2009: Simplified Categories Some of the categories were unnecessarily long. So categories like 'Fanon Doctors', 'Fanon Companions', and 'Fanon Villains' have been changed to Doctors, Companions, and Villains. There's no need to seperate out things that originated from the TV series and fanon creations. It will only make it harder to browse the site. For all non original things references and links to the TARDIS Index Files Wikia should be made, as is already happening. The deleted categories still seem to show up in the suggestion list when using the buttons to add categories. I'll see if that can be fixed or not. :Update: Wikia have sorted the category suggestions problem. All is good.--Botcherby 00:38, 4 May 2009 (UTC) 5th March 2009: Forum A link to the wiki forum has been added to the front page, and the side navigation bar under Community. People with more of a background in forums will probably find it quicker to check and use, than having to look out for discussion page edits (I know I will). Basically each new topic is an editable page. So remember to sign your name when adding a post (with four of these ~ ). The bonus is having a list of topics, making it good for suggestions and long running ideas or projects. Plus any feedback. Botcherby 16:17, 5 March 2009 (UTC) 4th Oct 2008: Update Well it's been a while since I last made an entry here. Things are chaotic at home right now, what with the current state of the economy and all here in the States. But I haven't forgotten about this place and it's great to see you haven't either. The community continues to build. We have reached 207 articles in less than 2 months. Keep the coming and thanks for all your support. It's great to know that Doctor Who still inspires 50 years on from it's first broadcast. Keep up the good work, and remember, this wiki would be nothing without your support. Josh 14th Aug 2008: Update As you can see the wiki grows and grows, thanks in no small part to Botcherby who has slaved endlessly on improving layout and listing the Audio Productions page. He has also mastered the code far better than I could have had the patience for. So a big hand should go to him for the hard work already bought to this page. I just want to remind you that this is your Wiki, not mine and you are more than welcome to add to the growing universe of Doctor Who Fanon. Josh 7th Aug 2008 Children in Need Challenge Doctor who has long been associated with the BBC’s annual Children in Need appeal. Producing 5 - 10 minute stories or sketches like last years Time Crash, where 10th Doctor David Tennant met his 5th persona Peter Davison. But you all knew that. The Doctor Who Audio Dramas team are planning their own short story in support of this years Children in Need, and have asked other producers to join in. A couple have already declared an interest, and if you’ve ever fancied the idea of making one yourself, this would be a good place to start. All you need to do is make a short audio drama ready for release on 14th November 2008. Wherever you choose to release it, use the space to promote Children in Need (link to their website for donations). Or mention them in the audios spoken credits. Or even add a Children in Need theme to your story. If you want to chat about this more, there is a thread in The Doctor Who Forum (http://www.doctorwhoforum.com/ fan audio and video section) - you’ll need to join. Or you could ask in the DWAD forum. Good luck, and don’t forget to mention any releases to Botcherby’s (in advance) so they can all be mentioned together on release day. If you want any advice on hosting etc then ask away too. Contact me via botcherbys at googlemail dot com. Source: http://botcherbys.wordpress.com/ 11th Aug 2008 Sidebar updated and fixed August 10th 2008 Update: Doctor Who Fan Film Database Doctor Who Animeted Animeted Ninth Doctor 10th Aug 2008: Welcome We are looking for Articles on fan fiction, audio productions, fan films, etc Articles on character fluff, including fanon on official characters Articles on production and fan fiction groups Articles on Actors, directors, special effects and music groups and individuals Tutorials Category:Content